dragons_and_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Other Creatures
This is the page dedicated for anything that’s not Humans, Elves, Fairies, Anthros, or Witches! These include Goblins, Dwarves, and Mermaids, along with several other human-like creatures. There are culture bits and name ideas for each species, so there’s no limit of imagination! Feel free to add (or suggest!) more creatures. Just remember to keep the same layout, if you're adding them! Overview Magical and mystical creatures range from typically tiny goblins and dwarves to half-animal, half-human creatures like mermaids and centaurs. Most of the ones listed here typically have brains similar to humans - or other words, have the ability to act out of reason instead of instinct. This is a basic, short, simple, yet instructive description of most fantasy creatures typically seen in books and lore. Goblins Goblins are normally trading creatures, seen selling and buying across various fantasy books and worlds. Sometimes they are even servants or slaves. Appearance Goblins are usually darkly colored, typically green or brown. They usually are earthen clothing, or animal skins. Goblins are also normally depicted as about half the size of a full-grown human, but sometimes they can be seen a bit taller or smaller than a full-grown human. Some goblins have tufts of hair and some do not; it depends on the source and fantasy world in which there are placed. Culture Goblins are usually trading folk, residing mostly in the neutral area or farmlands. Their young are taught basic business math, a little bit of culture and other species’ domains, and how to best advertise a certain ware. As adults, they can either learn how to fight or expand their business knowledge, and most live in small wagons or mobile homes to make sure everyone gets a look at their wares. Goblins do not have elemental alignments, but some consider goblins as a whole to be earth-aligned due to their coloring and earthen clothing. When asked if this is true or not, most goblins will instead change the conversation to making money. Dwarves Dwarves are typically just small humans, living in homes that are inside of a hill in some works of fantasy. Appearance Dwarves are typically short humans, with human-like features. Some are seen as plump, about half the size of the average human. Sometimes dwarves have pointed ears like Elves, although it’s more common to see them more human-like. Their skin and clothes mimics that of humans as well, with the only exception is that their clothes may be more earthen than a human’s would. Culture Dwarves live basically everywhere, grouped by families. They homeschool their children, then once they’re roughly twenty they send them off to make their own family. After at least finding a home, dwarves can do whatever they please, since they’re one of the least governed of all the species. Dwarves, like humans, do not have elemental alignments. Mermaids Mermaids - or sirens, in the case of an ‘evil’ mermaid - are usually young women who are unmatched in beauty. Their origin comes from when sailors saw a sea manatee, and thought it was a woman singing to lure them into the deeps to drown. Not all mermaids, however, are out to kill and watch humans suffer. The males, when they are shown, are called mermen, although not a lot of fantasy works include them. Appearance Mermaids are usually young women with a fish-like tail. Their skin colors can range from light to dark like an human’s would, and their tails can be pink, purple, blue, green, or rainbow. Their tails can also be adorned fancily, not adorned at all, or have extra fins. Their hair can be any color a human’s could, and sometimes is shown as an unnatural color - such as pink or purple. Culture Mermaids are usually vain by nature, but they grow that way. The children are usually playful and social. If you want to befriend a mermaid, that’s the best time to do it. Mermaids are educated in underwater schools that not a lot of people can enter, and since they mostly stay underwater in the Mermaid Coast, most of their culture isn’t widely known. Mermaids claim that has a whole they are water-aligned, which many scholars agree on. Since the water doesn’t hold many other elements, mermaids can’t be anything else. However, like most other species, they can be light or dark, which depends on if they’re called mermaids or sirens. Centaurs Centaurs aren’t overly common, nor overly uncommon. They’re usually not the main picture of the story, since they’re more common in mythology. Appearance Centaurs are semi-famous for their build. They have the four legs and hooves of a horse, but the torso, arms, and head of a man. Their horse and human areas can be anything like normal horses and humans. Centaur’s are normally seen with brown legs and pale skin, although they can be the opposite and anything in between. Centaurs are usually topless, but if you make a centaur OC, please make sure they’re wearing a loose shirt or cloth of some kind, to ensure modesty. Culture Centaurs are excellent fighters and are raised that way. They’re taught in basic schooling, similar to a human’s schooling, with fighting lessons dominating all. After graduating, most centaurs study fighting and sword techniques from different species. It’s unclear if this is so then they can be in advantage of the other species if war comes or so then they can better fight alongside them. Centaurs do not have specific element alignments, although many scholars claim that as a whole they are earth-signed. Giants Giants are usually just taller than average humans, around 10-20 feet in height. They’re also typically seen as warriors and fighters, with a large club or ax. Appearance Giants can have the same skin and hair colors as normal humans would. They were earthen clothes, typically, and otherwise take on a human-like appearance. They’re commonly seen with a large club or ax, as well, and are seen more like barbarians than normal humans. Culture Giants are few so their culture is mostly unknown. However, it is at least known that they live in large towers and typically only have one or two children. They homecschool these children, teaching them the basics in everything and a little bit more in battle training. Once passing twelve-grade at the normal human age (18-ish), a giant can do whatever they pleased, although most stay with their families. Others become bodyguards for royalty. Spirits Spirits are simply a group of creatures that have no physical body. More common ones include Astral essences, wraiths, ghosts, poltergeists, and pseudowraiths. Astral essences Astral essences are spirits created by the birth of a star. They have star-covered bodies and are the only spirit that is fully tangible. They have very diverse opinions on everything and are skilled sorcerers. They are stronger at night Wraiths and Pseudowraiths For every wraith, there is a pseudowraith. Wraiths are often the souls of vengeful creatures who have one desire, avenge a past transgression. This is most commonly, their death. They are completely intangible. Pseudowraiths, on the other hand, instead of bringing death and destruction, are relentless rainbows of joy that derive life from the happiness of a host. A peaceful death creates a pseudowraith, who bonds with a loved one of the deceased creature, helping then through life. Ghosts Ghosts are spirits that have no desires. They inhabit the most desolate places of the world and their presence creates fear in any creature, even if they cannot experience fear. So far, only humans, elves and dragons can become ghosts upon death. Poltergeists Unlike ghosts, Poltergeists can change between being tangible and intangible, allowing them to manipulate the physical world as well as the spiritual world. They can vary from anarchists to simple fun-loving ghosts. The all love a good joke, most enjoy stupid jokes, and all done care about tricks even if they are tricked themselves. Name Ideas Here’s some help generators for every creature mentioned on this page. * goblin ** goblin names * dwarf ** dwarf names * mermaid ** mermaid/mermen names * centaur ** centaur names Bases Here’s some bases for every creature mentioned on this page. Please credit the artist of the base. Category:Public Category:Species Category:Other Creatures